How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/sh64
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / sh64 ---- : : For a description of the syntax of this configuration file, : see Documentation/kbuild/config-language.txt. : "Linux/SH64 Kernel Configuration" *'Option:' SUPERH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' SUPERH64 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' MMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' UID16 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_GENERIC_SPINLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' GENERIC_CALIBRATE_DELAY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_XCHGADD_ALGORITHM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' GENERIC_ISA_DMA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/init System type "SuperH system type" **default SH_SIMULATOR *'Option:' SH_GENERIC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Generic *'Option:' SH_SIMULATOR **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Simulator *'Option:' SH_CAYMAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Cayman *'Option:' SH_ROMRAM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ROM/RAM *'Option:' SH_HARP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ST50-Harp "Processor family" **default CPU_SH5 *'Option:' CPU_SH5 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH-5 "Processor type" *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH5_101 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH5-101 **depends on CPU_SH5 *'Option:' CPU_SUBTYPE_SH5_103 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SH5-103 **depends on CPU_SH5 "Endianness" **default LITTLE_ENDIAN *'Option:' LITTLE_ENDIAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Little-Endian *'Option:' BIG_ENDIAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Big-Endian *'Option:' SH_FPU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) FPU support **default y *'Option:' SH64_FPU_DENORM_FLUSH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **depends on SH_FPU **(on/off) Flush floating point denorms to zero "Page table levels" **default SH64_PGTABLE_2_LEVEL *'Option:' SH64_PGTABLE_2_LEVEL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 2''' *'''Option: SH64_PGTABLE_3_LEVEL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 3''' "HugeTLB page size" **depends on HUGETLB_PAGE && MMU **default HUGETLB_PAGE_SIZE_64K *'''Option: HUGETLB_PAGE_SIZE_64K **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 64K *'Option:' HUGETLB_PAGE_SIZE_1MB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 1MB *'Option:' HUGETLB_PAGE_SIZE_512MB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 512MB *'Option:' SH64_USER_MISALIGNED_FIXUP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Fixup misaligned loads/stores occurring in user mode "Memory options" *'Option:' CACHED_MEMORY_OFFSET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Cached Area Offset" **depends on SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN || SH_SIMULATOR **default "20000000" *'Option:' MEMORY_START **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Physical memory start address" **depends on SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN || SH_SIMULATOR **default "80000000" *'Option:' MEMORY_SIZE_IN_MB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Memory size (in MB)" if SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN || SH_SIMULATOR **default "64" if SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN **default "8" if SH_SIMULATOR "Cache options" *'Option:' DCACHE_DISABLED **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) DCache Disabling **depends on SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN || SH_SIMULATOR "DCache mode" **depends on !DCACHE_DISABLED && !SH_SIMULATOR **default DCACHE_WRITE_BACK *'Option:' DCACHE_WRITE_BACK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Write-back *'Option:' DCACHE_WRITE_THROUGH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Write-through *'Option:' ICACHE_DISABLED **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ICache Disabling **depends on SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN || SH_SIMULATOR *'Option:' PCIDEVICE_MEMORY_START **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **depends on SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN || SH_SIMULATOR **default "C0000000" *'Option:' DEVICE_MEMORY_START **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **depends on SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN || SH_SIMULATOR **default "E0000000" *'Option:' FLASH_MEMORY_START **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Flash memory/on-chip devices start address" **depends on SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN || SH_SIMULATOR **default "00000000" *'Option:' PCI_BLOCK_START **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "PCI block start address" **depends on SH_HARP || SH_CAYMAN || SH_SIMULATOR **default "40000000" "CPU Subtype specific options" *'Option:' SH64_ID2815_WORKAROUND **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Include workaround for SH5-101 cut2 silicon defect ID2815 "Misc options" *'Option:' HEARTBEAT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Heartbeat LED *'Option:' HDSP253_LED **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for HDSP-253 LED **depends on SH_CAYMAN *'Option:' SH_DMA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) DMA controller (DMAC) support *'Option:' PREEMPT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Preemptible Kernel (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on EXPERIMENTAL *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/mm Bus options (PCI, PCMCIA, EISA, MCA, ISA) *'Option:' ISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' SBUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' PCI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PCI support **: Find out whether you have a PCI motherboard. PCI is the name of a bus system, i.e. the way the CPU talks to the other stuff inside your box. Other bus systems are ISA, EISA, MicroChannel (MCA) or VESA. If you have PCI, say Y, otherwise N. **: The PCI-HOWTO, available from , contains valuable information about which PCI hardware does work under Linux and which doesn't. *'Option:' SH_PCIDMA_NONCOHERENT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Cache and PCI noncoherent **depends on PCI **default y **: Enable this option if your platform does not have a CPU cache which remains coherent with PCI DMA. It is safest to say 'Y', although you will see better performance if you can say 'N', because the PCI DMA code will not have to flush the CPU's caches. If you have a PCI host bridge integrated with your SH CPU, refer carefully to the chip specs to see if you can say 'N' here. Otherwise, leave it as 'Y'. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pcmcia *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci/hotplug Executable file formats *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs.binfmt" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/net *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/sh64/oprofile *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/sh64.debug" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/security *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/crypto *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/lib : : Use the generic interrupt handling code in kernel/irq/: : *'Option:' GENERIC_HARDIRQS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' GENERIC_IRQ_PROBE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux